


Up On the Sun

by FrazzledSquidz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, honestly no redeeming qualities at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: The only surprising element was theforcebehind his attraction to Patrick at that particular point in time. Specifically, while they were stranded on the side of an abandoned road with a flat tire





	Up On the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _You're so sweet_   
_But I like it rough._
> 
> Title and lyrics from Harlem by New Politics

If David was completely honest, his sudden and violent attraction towards Patrick in a dirty, white ribbed tank top was not that surprising. He was both pansexual and not terribly picky, so if someone liked him he tended to find something about them that he liked back. It didn’t matter if they were feminine or masculine or gender-nonconforming or all of the above or none of the above or something else entirely; he just liked finding pleasure in bodies. The packaging was secondary. 

The only surprising element was the _force_ behind his attraction to Patrick at that particular point in time. Specifically, while they were stranded on the side of an abandoned road with a flat tire. They had taken a weekend off to spend in Elm Valley, both for some private time in a hotel room that David did not share with his sister and to stop by a nearby farm to meet with a potential new supplier. 

The entire weekend had been a success, as far as David was concerned. He didn’t like having the store closed for so long, but arguably both parts of their trip had been for Rose Apothecary. The farm they had visited sold excruciatingly beautiful blown-glass light fixtures that David was very interested in both displaying at his store as well as selling. And the hotel room had been so he and Patrick weren’t forced to have sex in the back once they closed for the day and possibly tarnish the reputation of their business.

This was David’s favorite part of a new relationship: that burning desire for the other person coupled with the feeling of never having enough. It had been a couple of weeks since that night in Stevie’s apartment and sex with Patrick had only gotten better and hotter. 

The only problem was the distinct lack of privacy which led to furtive handjobs in cars and blowjobs in the dead of the night underneath bed covers. While these activities were exciting and helped take the edge off, what David really desired was to turn Patrick inside out and then put him back together again. And for Patrick to do that to him. But they needed time, space, and privacy for that- all of which they were sadly lacking in their day-to-day lives. 

They had driven to Elm Valley on Friday night and proceeded to have sex then, most of Saturday, and this morning before they had checked out, and David still felt like this was not enough. It was something about Patrick’s calm competence and unassuming demeanor. The whole time he was politely chatting price points with their new vendor all David could think about was how he looked when he sucked David’s cock, the noises he made as they wrestled in bed, that long and satisfied sigh he’d allowed when David had fucked into him this morning. 

He would be worried about a possible sex addiction if this didn’t _always_ happen to him with whoever he was sleeping with. (Though with Patrick he never got bored: he always wanted more and the more he got the more he wanted.) 

And so, feeling extremely pleased with themselves and the weekend, they had decided to take the scenic route back to Schitt’s Creek. Of course, David argued that _all_ the routes were scenic but this one did seem to have more empty fields than the main road. Honestly he wasn’t sure; he had been too busy tracing his fingers along the seam that ran up the inside of Patrick’s thighs and listening to his breathing get shaky. 

David had never experienced a tire bursting on the highway and he hoped never to again. He had been ready to call emergency services the moment they safely stopped but Patrick had simply groaned and got out of the car, like this happened every day. 

David had opened the passenger door and followed him out. “What are you doing?” he’d demanded, questioning both Patrick’s decision to get out of the car and his current unbuttoning of the heather grey shirt he’d had on. 

Patrick had blinked up at him, not pausing in his effective disrobing. “I’m just gonna put the spare on real quick. We can deal with the tire when we get back into town.”

David had known vaguely what Patrick was talking about, but it still seemed like too much effort to him. “Why don’t we just call someone?” he’d asked, waving his phone in the air. 

“If you have service, go for it!” Patrick had grinned amiably, tossing his shirt in the driver’s seat and popping the trunk in one smooth movement. 

And of course he had been right (he was unfortunately good at that), but David had quickly grown distracted by the smooth efficiency Patrick displayed, both because it was honestly impressive and because he was in that tight tank. David had come around to observe him as Patrick had unloaded a number of mysterious items from the trunk and proceeded to lift the car, take off the shredded tire, and put the smaller one in its place. 

David felt himself getting hard as he watched the scene progress, as sweat started to glisten on Patrick’s skin and as dirt and smears of oil accumulated on his tank top. The apparent effort it took to unscrew the tire bolts with that L-shaped thing did _wonders_ for Patrick’s biceps. 

He glanced up as David brazenly readjusted himself. He was in drop-crotch sweatpants that hid nothing, though his briefs were valiantly attempting to restrain him. “See something you like?” Patrick teased, raising an eyebrow and flexing his arm. 

There was a small part of David that wondered how he could be horny again so soon after such a long weekend. He was (tragically) not 22 anymore, after all. But seeing Patrick like this made the answer pretty damn obvious. “Hmm at _least_ one thing,” he purred, turning and leaning further against the car. 

Patrick snorted and shook his head, returning his attention to the tire. He tightened the last bolt, lowered the car, and stood up, clapping his hands together brusquely. He glanced up and seemed surprised at David’s heated stare. “Wait. Really?”

“_Really._” David stepped into his space and tugged on Patrick’s belt loops, encouraging him closer. 

Patrick came, but he held his hands up and out of range of David’s Givenchy sweater. “I wouldn’t think you’d like me- uh-” He cut himself off with a huff, looking both amused and flattered by David’s attention. 

“What?” he murmured, pressing his body along Patrick’s. “Sweaty and dirty?” 

“Well-” His breath hitched as David nosed under his jaw, inhaling the smell of him deep into his lungs. He moved over, dropping a kiss on the curve of Patrick’s shoulder as he nosed the crease of his armpit. He smelled like the sun and grass and motor oil and sweat and his Old Spice deodorant and _Patrick_. 

David was not an exhibitionist. And sex in a public(ish) space was incorrect. But these things somehow mattered less than the possibility of bending Patrick over the hood of his car. 

“W-we can’t-” Patrick cut himself off with a shaky laugh. “We can’t do this _here_, David.” But David could feel his hardness pressed along his own and he sounded less than 100% certain of his convictions. 

“Here in the middle of nowhere?” David gently teased, nipping at the same spot he had kissed earlier. He returned to Patrick’s neck, licking at his salty skin. “Where there’s no service and we haven’t seen a single car all day?” 

Patrick groaned reluctantly and let his wrists drop onto David’s shoulders, still keeping his hands well away from his sweater. He turned, letting David press him against the passenger side of the car and kiss him deeply. 

David ran his broad hands up under that tempting white tank top, pulling it from Patrick’s jeans so he could touch his quivering stomach. He traced Patrick’s ribs and thumbed his belly button as their kisses deepened, the energy between them growing hot and frantic. They started a slow grind against each other, their breathing growing heavy and shaky. 

“I want-” David broke away from the kiss, nosing along Patrick’s sweaty temple for a moment before murmuring hotly in his ear, “I want to fuck you again.” He let a shiver roll through Patrick’s body before he continued. “But I know that’s kind of a lot, even if we are out here alone. Can I blow you, though? I _promise_ I’ll make it good.”

“Christ, David,” Patrick wheezed, dropping his head back as his chest heaved. He groaned again, sounding both aroused and like he was faced with an impossible choice. “Okay, yes. Yes, fuck me.”

David took a moment to bite his jaw, rolling their hips together as longing thundered through him. “Are you sure?”

Patrick held him close and pressed his lips to David’s cheek. “Yeah. I’m still loose from earlier…” David could feel Patrick’s blush burning against the side of his own face. 

“Fuck,” David swore. He shuffled them two steps to the right so he could step back, turn Patrick around, and bend him over the hood. Patrick moaned loudly as he braced his hands against his sensible car, as David unbuttoned his sensible jeans and shoved them down, as David let his fingers test Patrick’s opening as made his sensible partner briefly cry out. 

“God I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Patrick muttered, even as he pushed his pants and boxers down further and roughly jacked himself a couple of times. 

“Too much?” David murmured, bringing his hand up to spit into it delicately. Patrick was still lubed up from earlier. It would be a little dry, but hopefully intensely hot. He used his other hand to shove his black sweats and briefs down around his thighs. 

“No,” Patrick sighed longingly, pushing his hips back and squirming impatiently. “Never.”

That ugly monster in the back of David’s brain tickled his thoughts. (_Never too much? You? Let’s see how long that lasts._) He ignored it in favor of holding his sweater up with his left hand as his right slicked up his cock and gently pressed it against Patrick’s opening. “This’ll be kind of dry. And tight,” he felt the need to warn him. “And you’re probably still sore from earlier.”

“Good,” Patrick groaned, pressing back against him. “I want to feel you all through the week, until the next time we can be together.”

Well who could argue with that? David pushed in, keeping it slow even though Patrick swallowed him greedily. He let his right hand stroke up Patrick’s back underneath that tank top, palming his soft, warm side while his thumb found the dimple that kissed the top of his right ass cheek. 

David had had enough risky sex to keep an ear and eye tuned to the horizons even through the haze of desire that clouded his vision. He fucked into Patrick with short, quick strokes while Patrick moaned and sighed and writhed beneath him, pushing back against the hood of his car desperately. 

“David,” Patrick gasped, reaching down to jack himself frantically. “What if- what if someone did drive by? Right now?” 

David could only guess what answer he was looking for, this sensible man insensibly bent over the hood of his own car in broad daylight. He stilled long enough to bend forward, covering Patrick’s sweaty back with his chest, and bite at his ear. “I guess they’d see you getting _fucked._”

Patrick twisted beneath him, cried out, and came hotly against the side of his car. Feeling gut-punched, David eased out of him and quickly brought himself off, catching his own cum in his palm. 

They only allowed themselves to catch their breath for a moment. Patrick wriggled back into his underwear and jeans while David pulled up his own pants with his left hand and fetched the bottle of water they had in the back. He poured it carefully over his right hand until it was clean and then took a long drink. He gave it to Patrick to rinse off his own hands and drink as well. Afterwards David shared his hand sanitizer. 

Patrick smiled up at him goofily as he rubbed the alcohol dry between his palms, tilting his face up invitingly. David couldn’t help but smile back, step forward, and kiss him. “Thank you for letting us do that,” David murmured against his lips. 

Patrick huffed out a laugh. “Thank you, too.” They spent several long moments just kissing sweetly, leaning against each other and enjoying the afterglow. Eventually they would have to pack all the tools back in the car and drive home, back to their lives with David’s beautiful store and Patrick’s straightforward spreadsheets and friends and family and almost no time to themselves.

But that was eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 800% inspired by a handful of lines in  Lettered's fic Completely Booked.


End file.
